HetaLove Shots
by Jemima Rose
Summary: Small collection of my Hetalia fanfiction one-shots from my Tumblr blog. I am not responsible for sudden attractions to rare pairs.
**Before you read know that:**

 **1\. These are not new one-shots. These have been on my Tumblr blog FOREVER. Unless you follow me on Tumblr (my UN is rukiarose), you may not have seen them all before. Please don't expect new content (at least not now). Some of them may also have grammar changes from the originals.**

 **2\. Most of these one-shots revolve around Human AUs and rare pairs. Some may be featured multiple times. I will always include the pairing at the beginning of the chapter along with any other important facts.**

 **3.** **Another thing to keep in mind is that most of these are not very long and range in size from 600-1200 words.**

 **Knowing all that, please enjoy.**

 **This first story is France/Spain (Frain)**

* * *

Francis felt like dying to be honest. It was seven o'clock when he tottered into the office, bleary eyed with dark circles accentuating his sleepless night. This damn photo shoot for the magazine had sucked about 2 years off his life. They were behind schedule and over budget. But at work Francis had to suppress his annoyance with the project if he was to make it through the day.

Coffee in hand, he walked into the studio which was already buzzing with activity. The Frenchman pulled his camera out of its bag and began setting up his equipment. He kept to himself, avoiding socializing until the caffeine kicked in. Once Francis was ready, he had the models come in so he could start snapping pictures.

It took a few pictures in before the models had softened up and could pose more relaxed for the camera. They all reminded him of his own past, a past where he once stood in front of the camera. They were bittersweet memories and he could never dwell on them for long. So he quickly dismissed the thoughts before the pain could sink in. After the female models were done, they started sending in the male ones. Francis was too busy fiddling with his camera to see _him_ walk into the room. And he regretted not being the first one to lay eyes on him.

The man was a young one with dark brown messy hair, tan skin and bright peridot eyes. He wore one of the cheeriest of smiles that Francis had ever seen. And he was vibrant, it felt as if the whole room lit up when he entered. Francis stood paralyzed in his spot as the model made his way over to him. The younger man stuck out his hand, requesting a handshake that he swiftly returned.

"Hola, Mr. Bonnefoy I'm Antonio. I'm very glad to be working with you today."

Francis let a little smile appear on his face. Both to be polite and because the younger man's was contagious.

"Francis." He corrected him. "It's very nice to meet you as well Antonio."

It was odd, none of the models had bothered to introduce themselves. There was a point in this industry where you forget common, small courtesies like that. This boy was too nice. He must have been a fresh face, still untainted by the dark side of the industry. Their glance lasted a few extra seconds before Francis had him step in front of the camera. They both had a job to do after all.

Antonio was an interesting subject to photograph. His range of expressions was surprising. His cheerful face could quickly transform into one of angst, sadness, anger, and…lust. He barely needed any instruction from Francis. It seemed effortless to him. For a few moments, he had forgotten about all the other people in the room. Only focusing on the man in front of his camera.

 _When was the last time he had really enjoyed his job like this?_

Eventually, Antonio's time was up and he was replaced by the next model. But before leaving he flashed Francis another one of those stunning smiles.

"It was an honor working with you, Francis."

"Thank you. Hopefully, it won't be our last time seeing each other." He admitted.

"Of course not." Antonio said, "This is only the beginning."

And before Francis could ask what he meant by that, Antonio was already strolling away.


End file.
